The Forgotten Mist
by thenewbestthing
Summary: Previously Finging Me: A second Chance. Percy and his friends travle to Arizona inorder to find a girl, who cant remember her own name but holds the key to saving thier world. The only problem is, the Legions and the Government are out to kill them.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my new project. I really liked the story behind the movie Push and I thought it would make a GREAT PJO fanfic. Sooo I have the first three chapters ready, but i really dont know how the rest will play out. This is going to be a mega PercyBeth, but also serious and kinda dark at times. I am almost positive I am not going to stick exactly to the story line of Push, some things will definitly change because they need to go with PJO. Also I am fairly new on here, and I dont think this is a crossover, but if it is, let me know and i will fix it. Thanks!**_

_**P.S I really suck at grammar and spelling, and spell check can only do so much help for the helpless like me. So please no bashing on the spelling/grammar errors. If they really bother you and they are that bad then you can be my editor:) Or just dont read the story. (but please do read it... I really think that it actualy might turn out to be good:)**_

_**Thanks!!!**_

_Two years ago: A National News Report- _

"Police and Government agents have located the Half-blood head quarters. We still don't know where they are, but officials say that they have captured some and are testing them now. We should have more results for you shortly, but until then watch out for these children. They are powerful and dangerous and they must be handled with caution. Please if you have any suspicions about someone please call the Greek hotline now! And remember, the half-blood's are living among us, we must watch out!"

How the mortals found out about the Greek gods is beyond me. Some say it was a mortal reporter who could see through the mist; others just simply say the mist disappeared. All we know for sure is that mortals found out about the gods and about their 'devil spawn' children and now all of us half-blood, quarter bloods and mortals who were in the know about it all are fugitives. The government has been attacking and taking prisoner all the half-blood's they can get their hands on. Satyrs and Nymphs have all gone into hiding but the government is onto them. The Greek gods are scattered throughout the world, trying to find a safe place to stay but just about the whole planet knows about us now and is living in fear of us. Anyone suspected to be a half-blood is sent to the government to have special testing done. If they are found to be a half-blood they undergo shots and transfusions. Recently the government started giving us a shot to enhance out powers. It would be cool and all except for two things, one they want to use us a weapons and steal our powers and two, the shot has killed all the half-blood's they have tried it on. All but one. This one survivor is the key to the governments project succeeding and also the key to destroying it. After the shot was given the survivor managed to escape with a sample of the shot that has killed so many of her friends. Things are looking good for the half-blood, but the only problem is, she can't even remember her name.

**_Soo this is the into to the story.. please review because I really love to hear all your ideas/comments and also I am in desparate need of some cool words and names to go with the bad guys.. the Greek hotline is a terrible name, and i dont have a name for the poisne, so please help a writter in need:) thanks:)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so this is the first chapter… Thanks to all those who reviewed

Okay so this chapter is written really badly… I'm sorry… I wrote it a while ago and I didn't have any other ideas for it… o well. After about two more chapters things should be getting good and I'll get back into my swing of writing. Right now I am suffering from impatience of wanting to skip the intro altogether and get straight into the action and romance… but I can't, that just wouldn't be fair to you all so I will write the first four chapters, but don't expect them to be any good sorry…

Present:

"Pete UP!"

The boy named Pete groaned and threw the covers off of himself. It was 10:00 and way too early to get up on a Sunday morning. Last night had been a late night. Between the Championship game and the after party Pete was beat.

"Coming!" He yelled back to his mom.

Quickly he reached under his pillow and felt an old friend, his deadly ball point pen Riptide. Closing his hand around the pen he closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to prepare himself for his daily facade. He would smile, laugh, play basketball with the guys and read like it was nothing at all. He would be Pete Johnson, not Percy Jackson. He would pretend that he didn't have a care in the world even though inside he was always asking himself "What if today is the day the find out?" Pete would go around and laugh with all his buddies about the girls in school and witch one he was dating but inside Percy would secretly be dying because the only girl he ever loved was captured and killed by the government. Pete would be normal, Percy, never would be.

Quickly choosing what clothes to wear to work today he threw them on and headed into the kitchen where his parents were watching T.V.

"Morning Pete." Said Sally his mom, in her overly happy voice that only made Percy's life much more fake.

"Morning mom, Paul." He nodded at his parents and went into the kitchen to get a quick breakfast before heading off. Through the kitchen window he could hear the voice of a news reporter reporting on some of the latest and most exciting news, "Rumors have been spread of a half-blood breaking free from the headquarters of Greek Mythology, in California, the place where all of the magical creatures and people are kept and treated."

Pete cringed when he heard what was being said. Treated? No tested on was the real fact, but of course the government would never say that.

(Now we switch to Percy/Pete point of view)

"The rumors say that the escape was a young woman who underwent a very dangerous test in order to enhance her Greek blood in her system. She ended up escaping with a sample of a very powerful liquid that is suspected to enhance the Greek powers in the half-blood's and magical creatures. If this is true, then we have a very dangerous threat running around America and who knows where she will hide..."

I wanted to listen to more but one thing kept running through my head. Someone had escaped, with the liquid that was killing all other half-blood in that torture place. If we could get that stuff to Chiron or the gods.... maybe this could end...

"Percy?" My mom asked in a quiet tone. I knew she knew what I was thinking; she had probably had the same exact thought. "Are you leaving honey?"

I looked at my mom's sad eyes. I was a hero, she knew that. M running off to save the world has happened before, twice actually, but the last time it didn't go so well. I ended up losing my girlfriend of 1 year to the government and we never knew what happened to her after that. The government sent Chiron a letter saying she had died during the experiment. I had tried to act like I was strong enough to handle it, but it sucks, being able to save the world but not the one person you need most. I have been lost without Annabeth, and after her death I swore to never to another quest again. Nico has stopped by a few times to try to get me to come and help him and some others fight, but I have turned him down all 25 times. My mom knew the effect her death had on me, she knew how guilty I felt and how I would give anything to go back in time and save her. My mom also knew that if the half-blood's managed to get this poison that has been killing us, we could ruin everything the government has tried to do. We could shut down their operation. She and I also knew that I would be the best one to do it.

"I don't know. I'll call Chiron tonight and talk to him... But maybe..."

She gave me her all knowing smile and look that I knew too well... she knew I wouldn't be home for a long time. We both knew that when I walked out of this door, I was going to go on another quest weather I wanted to or not. She gave me a hug and a kiss and whispered, "You'll save the world Percy. I know it and Annabeth did too."

I pulled back with tears in my eyes. Paul handed me my keys and said, "Have fun at work. We'll be waiting hero."

With one last hug form both of them, my emergency bag, my pen and my keys I walked out of the house on my way to save the world once again. Little did I know I would save more than just the world....


	3. Chapter 3

**Really Important: READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!!! HAS A LOT OF NEED TO KNOW INFO!!! **

A familiar face:

The Florida streets are never as crowded as the New York streets were, so here I actually have a car. I flew down the highway at 70 mph on my way to work, a small bait shop right outside of the everglades. Normally kid my age hate going to work, but for me work is with the only people who really know me. You see after the Half bloods were discovered Chiron set up a safety camp here in the everglades. The party ponies helped him set up the little organization and help him hide it from the government. When the government started to come after us Chiron brought all the year rounder's down here to a boarding school run by an old camper. He set up the bait shop for those of us who still have families and need to stay with them. So me and a few others like Clarissa work here every other afternoon and on the weekends so that Chiron can keep his eyes on us. It is a really great idea because really only a few people come here or even know about the shop and it gives us the perfect place to hide and lay low. Also this way we are all able to know about the latest news and discoveries the government has found and none of us are in danger of not knowing when an attack is planed agents us.

Lost in my own thoughts the 20 minute drive to the shop seamed to fly by, when I pulled up Chiron, Nico and Thalia were waiting for me.

"Welcome back Percy." said Thalia as she gave me a hug. I have seen a lot of here since Annabeth died; she took it just as hard as I did. She comes by to visit every now and then.

"You too." I looked up at all of them. "I'm guessing you heard the news?"

"Yea, "said Nico "This is it Percy. Thalia, Grover, Chiron and I are going to find the girl who escaped. We heard she is somewhere in Arizona. You can stay here and watch the shop or you can come." he paused for a minute then in a small voice said, "It's up to you. We're not going to push you."

Nico had changed since the last quest. I guess you could say that Annabeth had an effect on everyone. Ever since her death he has been more of a loner than ever. Really I am the only one he trusts fully now. He has really matured and taken the lead, sometimes I feel guilty that I just left him like that and put all that pressure of holding things together on his shoulders. But he did a better job than I ever could.

I looked around for a minute and tried to pretend I didn't already know the answer to his question. I was going on the quest, I knew that.

"I'm in. But I'm out of Ambrosia." I said with a small smile.

The tension in the air immediately fell. Thalia gave a small laugh and even Nico smiled a bit. I looked over a Chiron to see him giving me his 'you made the right choice' look that I got way too often.

"Well I can handle that." said a gruff voice from behind me. I spun on my heels to see my best friend Grover.

"Looks like we're all back together huh?" I said trying not to cringe at the fact that we were missing someone.

"Yea." replied Grover. Our Empathy link never went away so he felt what I mean. You didn't have to be able to read emotions to know what I mean.

"We have plane tickets for a straight flight to Arizona at 1:00. So we need to leave soon." said Chiron.

I groaned." Were flying? What have I gotten myself into?"

**Alright so this chapter is short and not very good. Sorry I promise my next chapter will make up for it all!! I am so excited to write the next chapter because it's going to be totally different from the first two and its going to be from someone else's point of view. If you haven't watched the movie push… go watch it… its really good. I also just wanted to say that I will NOT be following the push plot after the next few chapters…. It still has the same Idea of the government chasing after and experimenting on people with inhuman characteristics, and we still will have our survivor who has the poison that will also now be known as ****Phonos IX (it means murder in Greek**** thanks to flimyfurry for giving me the idea to use something Greek.. by the way your idea was awesome.. I almost used it but I thought that it would seem a little cheesy) and I may even incorporate a third party in the chase for our heroine just like in push, but it will not go in the same order and I am totally cutting out some characters and parts… so… sry to disappoint those who wanted this to be just like push. I may end up cutting out some characters… some may even die…. I'm not really sure… it just depends on my mood and what day I decide to write**

**Thanks for the reviews**** all of u have been so kind**** Also again plz excuse my grammar and spelling errors…. I have lots of them and they aren't going to go away as much as I wish they would.. **** But thanks for putting up with them and reading this… Also I need a cool title… if anyone has any ideas or suggestions please let me know**

**Thanks again!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The start of the beginning:**

A scream echoes through the room as the girl falls to her knees. Her head is throbbing, feeling as if someone is stabbing a knife into the very base of her skull. Another shot of pain, another scream. She hates the pain, but wants it to come. With every second of pain, comes a new memory. Piece by piece, little by little, she is slowly putting herself back together. But the more important the memory, the more painful it is. Her head and heart ache. One aches to remember, and the other aches to forget. She knows why this is happening; it was the result of Phonos, the result of their experiment. And times like these make her wish she had just died. But there are times were she can remember who she was, times were she can remember the people who she knows, or knew, and she realizes the truth. She can't stop. She has always been fighting, since she was…. Well… she can't remember exactly, but the fight is all too common. She has always been fighting and as much as she wishes, prays, needs to stop, she never will. It's a fight she can't win, and one she has no choice but to fight. As the blackness takes over her vision, she sees him. He is the only person who can help her, the one person who takes the fight away, who carries her burden. He is the one person who can not only save the world, but save her. And that alone, is something that is not going to be easy.

_**Where am I?**_

She thought as she woke up in a white tiled room. There were no lights on but the white tile laminated off the black checkered walls and black stall doors.

_**A bathroom, I'm in a bathroom. **_

Taking a quick look at her surroundings she slowly got up, trying to think back to whatever possessed her to lie down and sleep on a bathroom floor. Memories from the other night came flooding back to her. That one fateful night where her world was suppose to end. She truly wished she had died that night. She wished with all her heart and soul that she was not the one who had lived. She wished she was not strong enough to handle Phonos, she wants to be weak just like everyone else.

For the last year, knowing that one day she would die had been her only stability in that hell house. All the tests, interrogations, all the tortures she had endured had made her look forward to the one day were it would all end. Everyone already thought she was dead anyway, so why bother to even try? What was the use of wanting to live when all you had to look forward to was another day in living Taurus? Honestly she would rather be bunking next to Kronos himself than in the hands of the black coats. At least then she would not be the key to destroying everything she cared and fought for.

The scene replayed in her mind. Damn fate for making her the one. Don't they know that she wanted to die? Don't they know that she would have given anything to be just like all her friends and family who lie in that bed and die because of Phonos? Damn fate and damn the black coats.

A sigh escaped her lips as she pulled herself together.

_**Not here, not now. **_

Last night had been rough. She had had another episode.

_**Ha **_she laughed in her mind. It was a dry laugh with no real humor. _**Episodes, what am I now mental?**_

But she knew very well that she was not mental, although some may claim to differ. She was simply remembering. Her brain didn't hurt when she tried to solve a complicated math problem, her mind was basically now like a calculator. Square roots and large numbers were simple, no problem at all. She could look out on the streets of a new city and figure out exactly how it was graphed, when it was made and where she was all by walking down the street. Things that are not simple or even doable to a normal human mind are totally normal and capable of being done by her. So then why is it so damn hard to remember her own name? Why is one part of her working fine, perfect, being transcendent, when the other is pretty much nonexistent? She didn't need her new powers to figure it out, she knew the answer, and it was the obvious one after all. Phonos was the answer, it is the reason for all her problems in life right now.

_**Would I really be killing myself if I commit suicide but can't even remember my own name? Am I really still alive? I remember dying two years ago when I was taken and put into the program. **_

Again, another sigh escaped her lips. She knows she wasn't always like this. At one point she had things, people, reasons to live, but all those reasons were lost with everything else she once knew about herself. She wants to find them again, find a reason to live and to keep fighting, but she is scared. Everything else in her world fell apart or was destroyed, what if she has on one left? What if they have all fallen prey to this cruel fate too, and now she is all alone.

A boy with black hair and sea green eyes floods her vision, and a gasp echoes through the room.

_**No, no not again. **_

She waits for the pain, normally he brings it. But it never comes. She simply stands in the bathroom, her hands gripping a sink, leaning in and taking in her appearance in the mirror. Her memories she sees like a third person. There is the pretty, innocent blond haired girl who she knows she once was, then there is the raven haired green eyed boy who is always there. Weather he is standing next to her or simply saving her from a monster, he never leaves. There are other people too, like the satyr, or the girl with startling blue eyes, she was there for a while, left then came back. There are new people like the Goth boy (as mean as it sounds it's the only way to describe him). Then there is name, the only name she has, Luke. She doesn't see his face, or even any memories with him, but she knows she knows him. She also knows that he is dead, that's why she can't remember him. When he died, a part of her must have let him go or something because he isn't in her memories, or at least the important ones. She knows he is always there, but it's more of a presence than a real person.

She remembers enough to know that these people are important to her; they are her family and friends. The blue eyed girl she had known for a long time, she is like a sister to her and was with the blond haired girl since before they got to camp. The blue eyed girl left though, were she went, the girl is not sure, but she came back, and hasn't changed since. The satyr was one of the first people she met to, he is a lifelong friend and is important, like he has a high title or something, but she can't remember exactly. The Goth boy came last. He had a girl with him, but she went away and she suspects the girl died. But the boy didn't and she loves him like a little brother. She can remember treating him as one as well.

The green eyed boy is different. He came after the girl and the goat. He came in a literally shattered her world. That's how she remembers it. Something good, bad and exciting happened when he entered the picture, but what she can't say. She feels mixed emotions when it comes to this boy. She knows him very well, they are good friends. He has been the most consistent in her life, there longer than any of the others. He may not have come first, but he definitely stayed the longest. But once the friendship fades away she realizes that it's a lot more than that. She loves him, something that is dangerous to the both of them. She hopes he loves her back, but she really can't, or doesn't want to remember if he does or doesn't.

The light flickers on in the bathroom as the girl comes back from her thoughts. An old lady carrying an oversize purse walks in and acts as if nothing is out of the ordinary, as if 18 year old girls stand dark bathrooms crying all the time.

_**I'm crying. **_

She hadn't even realized it until she saw the tears running down her pale cheeks.

_**No.**_ She mentally screamed at herself. _**Damn memories. **_

She quickly wipes her face, grabs her bag and coat and walks out, trying to run away from the memories. She wishes she had had a new one; the pain was more bearable when it was physical. The emotional pain was just too much, it wore her down and tore her apart. She could take the beatings and the headaches, but the heartache was just too painful.

She took a quick intake of her surroundings. She was standing on the side of a huge highway, that wasn't too crowded, but not empty. On the other side of the road was a sign that said something she couldn't read. It looked like WLECMOE OT AZRINOA.

_**Stupid Dyslexia. **_

She looked behind her to see she was standing in front of a big grey building that was low to the ground.

_**A rest stop.**_ She sighed. _**I'm at a rest stop. **_

Inside she laughed at the irony. In front of her it looked like the ending of a movie, the sun rising, symbolizing the start of a new day, a fresh beginning.

_**If only. **_

Without a glance back at the rest stop, or the California border line, she slipped on her jacked and threw her bag over her shoulder.

_**Arizona here I come. **_

_****_

**So that was chapter 4. Now it is pretty obvious who our heroin is**** This is by far my longest chapter and also my favorite! Please review…. Your words always help give me ideas and make me happy! **

**Thanks and just so you all know the bold Italics are our heroine's thoughts. I don't want to say her name because it would just ruin the chapter… If you haven't figured it out yet then you're just going to have to wait a little bit longer, because I am not ready to say her name yet. But 99.9% of you have got it by now. **

**Thanks and please review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! So please review... this is a semi confusing chapter, I hope it makes sense to you all and the characters aren't too OOC. Um… Well all your reviews have been very reassuring, thanks for all the kind words and the title ideas! I love them all I'm just kinda afraid that if I change the title again ppl will forget that they read this… I'm not really sure, but they are great and I love them! Amazing Ideas you guys are more creative than I will ever be. Again this isn't my best work, I'm kinda lacking on the actions scene's I know, but they are coming in the next chapter, well a small one at least. Please understand that the characters are going to be OOC because a lot has changed since the books and there is definitely going to be some character development here, but I will try as hard as I can to keep them as close to their original characters as possible. **____** I promise to try to make them smaller… and please do read my AN's because they are where I do all my explaining and answering questions. Oh! And to the amazing person who asked me if I actual was the author of something, no I am not. But thank you sooooooooo much for asking bc that question made my life complete**____** you really made my day and I am glad you like my writing style, and this is my first actual story, but I have written a few one shots! Check them out! Please and thank you**___

_**Alright... I'm done... Thanks for reading**___

**Questions, Faith and Miracles: **

It only took me 7 hours to start to enjoy the flight from Miami Florida to Phoenix Arizona, and the plane ride only took about 6.

"Gods Percy you're still sick?" asked Thalia with a smirk on her face. She found it absolutely hilarious that I was so terrified of a plane ride.

"Come on Percy," she had said when the plane took off, "You saved Olympus my dad isn't going to blast you out of the sky."

In which I answered back with a skeptic look and a small, "Yea."

For the whole 6 hour flight I gripped my arm rest and listened to the music stations the plane offered for its passengers. Next to me Grover sat as calmly as a satyr could when he wasn't touching the ground and tried to pry my hands off of the arm rest. He swore that I was "going to break the thing."

Behind us Chiron was sitting with Nico trying to convinse the boy to go to sleep. But when you're a son of Hades, or even Posiden like me, being in Zeus element is a terrifying thing. We Big Three kids are specifically warned not to enter their uncles' element. Our uncles don't exactly like it when we intrude on their turf. I have only ridden on a plane one other time in my life, and it was absolute horror.

Thalia sat in the row across form Nico and Chiron and laughed at our misery. Great cousin right?

"No I'm fine." I responded. Which was a totally lie. While Nico had actually managed to catch some sleep, I didn't, and being invincible and all I need to nap every 5 hours or so. And I have now gone about 8 without any shut eye, so I'm not doing too well.

"You can nap when we get to Sandra's." said Chiron. He was all agents me sleeping in the cap. Apparently it's rude.

Sandra is a half blood who lives here in Phoenix. She was the one who called and told us the rumor about or mystery girl being here in Arizona. She is a daughter of Nike and her dad is a son of Hermes. How that happened, I don't want to know, but she is in collage and offered for us to stay at her place because her roommate is gone for the week.

Sandra lives in Arizona City which is a pretty long drive from Phoenix. So during that long at least two hour drive if not three hours, long enough for a perfect nap mind you, I had to stay and talk to everyone. We spent a good hour just catching up.

Thalia has been spending her time with the Huntresses in Canada. Apparently Canadians are weird enough so no one is really looking for Half bloods like here in America. It sounds like the only countries really freaking out about us is America, Japan and Europe. India, China, Canada, Africa and South America are laying low. We don't know if they are alright with our discovery or if they just want the other country's to solve the problem for them, all we know is they don't have a government organization out to kill us, and they haven't declared us enemy's, yet.

"Do you think it would be safer to move the school to Canada?"

Chiron's question shocked us all. Move the school? As in move out of America?

"Is that even possible for us? I mean, America is the heart of western civilization and the gods move with it…" I trailed off. I mean, sure it's possible for us to leave America. We aren't bound to western civilization like the gods, but can we really just give up hope here in America?

"I don't want to leave, and if we decided to I don't know how we would do it." Chiron answered as he looked out the window. "But if we can't find this girl and stop the government form killing more half bloods, I'm afraid I have no choice. I can't keep you in a place where your siblings and cousins are getting killed because of your parentage." He sighed. "It's not safe here, and it has gotten to the point where the fight isn't worth it. There is no point in fighting something that will eventually kill you that we don't stand a chance agents. "

"But Chiron, we have never stood a chance agents the government! Why now? What changed your mind now instead of a year ago? Things are as bad yea I know and I agree, but things have always been bad." asked Thalia.

Chiron sighed and grew about ten years older, "I am afraid that it has taken me far too long to realize the truth. I can train you to fight monsters and Titans, but I cannot train you to fight a poison. I do know that I have trained you four to well. You do not want to back down, it's your natural instinct now and after everything you all have been through I understand and admire that. But as for other half bloods, I cannot say the same. They are scared and they don't want to fight anymore. They aren't strong enough to fight this fight and they don't want to. They would rather run than stand in the middle of the fire."

Chiron's words ran a chill down my spine. The others had given up. When I walked away I never really realized that maybe I wasn't the only one who felt that way. I thought that if they lost just me, just one person, they could still hold strong. But I guess I wasn't the only half blood out there who was tired of fighting.

"Things have changed. Now I cannot train them properly like I did you all. You all were able to be trained in the best way, though experience. But the new half bloods, they don't have any experience. They hear the stories and they want to believe that we can pull through like we did in the war but with everything that is happening they have lost all the faith they had left. "

"Why?"Nico asked in an angry tone. "Why have they lost faith? They don't any reason to want to give up! They are safe! Nothing bad has happened to any of them! If it's anyone who should lose hope and want to give up it's us, not them."

What Nico had said was right. They were sheltered, safe. Their families were taken care of and so were they. They had never been in a war, on a quest; they had never had someone taken from them like we had.

"They saw the last quest as their last hope."Chiron responded quietly, refusing to look at us. "When they found out what happened, the results and what the government had done, they gave up."

The truth struck like a thousand bolts of electricity. When we had come back from the quest, with one less person than before, they got scared. Annabeth had always been a huge part of Chiron's safe school. She had moved there to protect her family, and just like at camp, she had become they second in command after Chiron. She took care of the little kids, helped keep peace between the older ones, and introduced everyone into their new situations. When she died, they gave up hope.

The worse part about it is I encouraged it. I walked away and gave up hope just like the rest of them. I was never part of the school, but I was the 'leader'. That's how everyone knew me. I was the one who would get them out of this, I would protect them. When Annabeth died, and I walked away, they had every right to give up.

"But they believe again don't they? They believe that this girl could solve all their problems."Grover commented. I hadn't even realized he had put a reassuring hand on my shoulder until he spoke up.

Chiron finally looked back at us. "They do. They think she is the answer to the problem. The only downside to that is that she isn't. She may be the soul survivor of their tests, but that doesn't mean anything. Maybe, if we are lucky, she will be willing to give us the poison, but why should she? We know nothing about her and for all we know she could be the daughter of a minor goddess who still holds grudges agents the gods."

"But if we do get the poison form her, we can stop the government right?" Nico asked.

"That's what I don't know. If we were to get the poison, we could study it and learn what's in it, but we can't bring back those it has killed, we can't reveres it because the poison kills all its victims, and we can't use it because it doesn't work. If things were to go our way, we could release it to the media and get the government some bad credit, and hope mortal feelings stop them, but there is a large chance the mortals will over look it and pretend it doesn't exist."

"Then why are we here?" snapped Thalia. "Chiron why are we on a quest if there isn't a damn good reason to be on it?"

Chiron finally looked at us with eyes that were full of sadness and wisdom, as if he knew something we didn't. "I'm holding onto one last hope."

"And that hope is? Please do tell me because I have a group of 20 girls who are left without their mistress and their lieutenant and they would love for me to come back." Thalia's voice was sharp and challenging.

"Just pray the fates are kind, because I am hoping for a miracle."

At the same exact time, not more than a couple hours away, a girl with blond hair and pale grey eyes gets in cab. She gave up hope a while ago; she knows the fates hate her. She is done hoping for miracles.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!! All your reviews contribute to how quick I update and how fast the story is written. The next chapter should be up soon because I already wrote it**____** I just have to edit and add some because my computer is stupid and deleted a whole page of it**____** darn... O well...**_

_**REVIEW!!!:)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Realizations:**

As it ended up, I did sleep in the cab. After Chiron's speech, the rest of the ride was relatively quiet. Not only did I forget to bring anything to amuse me, my companions didn't seem to be in much of a mood for talking. I leaned my head against the window, ignoring Chiron's scolding looks, and I was in a nice deep slumber when the cab practically tipped over, causing me to awaken with a jump and a startled yelp.  
"What was that for?" asked a very peeved Thalia. Her eyes were squinted, as if still adjusting to the daylight, and her spiky black hair was a mess. Looks like she had slept too.  
The cabbie just stared out the window in shock. His cigarette hung out of his mouth and his eyes were wide.  
I took a quick look at our surroundings. We were on a highway. Pretty much all the cars were sat a standstill.  
Confused, I scrambled closer to the window for a better look. People were getting out of their cars now, with expressions similar to the one on the cabbie's face. I still couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.  
"What?" I whispered to Thalia. She rolled her eyes.  
"Use those two implements at the front of your head. They're there for a reason," she hissed back at me.  
I strained for a better look. Still, the only things that I could see were the stationary cars and the gawking people.  
Thalia groaned . "Look over there."  
Finally, I saw it. In front of us, right in the middle of the road, was a crumpled-up cab. It looked more like a Cyclops's plaything than a vehicle. Apparently, it had been slammed into a large, black truck, which was lying next to the damaged cab.  
Chiron was struggling against his seatbelt, trying to undo it. Grover gasped suddenly, and I got even more confused.  
"What?" I asked. I got a hit on the head from Thalia and an eye roll from Nico. They both pointed to the car crash in front of us.  
The cabbie turned to us, still in shock. "Did...did you see that?" he yelled hoarsely, sounding frantic. "That truck just crashed into that car and then a girl flew out of it! The truck came out of nowhere! I've never seen anything like it!" He shook his head for emphasis.  
I took another look at the 'truck', more carefully this time. It still looked like any regular black truck. A little bit misshapen, but that could've been a result from the crash. The material it was made of didn't look like plastic, though.  
It moved.  
I gasped. The truck wasn't a truck. It was a hellhound, and the mist was covering it up. No wonder it seemed to have come out of nowhere.  
As if Grover was reading my thoughts (which he probably was) he said, "I thought the mist was gone."  
Nico nodded his agreement.  
We scrambled out of the cab and Grover was helping out Chiron, who was muttering curses in ancient Greek. I pulled Riptide out of my pocket, not uncapping it yet. It had been a while since I had been in a fight, and I was probably out of practice. We haven't seen many monsters around lately because of all the commotion. They may be stupid, but not stupid enough to get captured by the government. After all, they still had animal instincts.  
"Ready?" I muttered. Nico and Thalia both nodded.  
A girl stepped out in front of the monster. All three of us froze in shock.  
"What is she doing?" asked Grover, coming up behind us with Chiron.  
"I don't know, but no one is going to die on my watch." She started to run, but Chiron stopped her.  
"Wait. Let's see what she does."  
"You mean, 'watch her get her butt kicked?'" Thalia grumbled, but didn't move.  
We watched in silence as the girl stood in front of the monster, holding tightly on to her bag. Her jeans were ragged, and she had on a black zip up sweater, but her back was facing us so we couldn't see her face. Her long blond hair fell in messy ringlets around her shoulders and down to the small of her back. She stood tall and fearless; it made me wonder if she even knew what she was facing. The only sign of nervousness in her figure was the death grip she had on the straps of the messenger bag that was thrown over her shoulder. She pushed it behind her as if she had to protect it.  
During all this time the girl had just been staring at the hell hound, and the hell hound at her. It was as if the monster was waiting for a command, and the girl knew it.  
Suddenly an arrow flew out of the woods that lined the highway. In an instant  
the hell hound pounced right on the girl, but she stood still. I grudgingly admired her courage. With a flick of her wrist, a knife flew out of the girl's hand and hit the hell hound in between the eyes. All this happened in a split second, and I knew if I had blinked I would have missed it.  
The hellhound howled in pain, and crumpled to the ground. This time, it didn't move.  
"What the..."  
Nico was cut off when sirens started wailing in the background. The cops were coming to the scene. The girl turned a little, as if she hadn't heard the sound the first time, but never far enough for us to see her face. She lifted her left hand and snapped. The air around her hands rippled outwards over the whole scene and down the highway. When the rippling stopped, the girl hopped the median and ran towards the woods on the other side of the street.  
We all stood in stunned silence.  
"What just happened?" I asked in confusion. Thalia rolled her eyes again. I quickly corrected myself. "I mean, duh, the girl killed a hellhound and disappeared." I sighed. "Anyone care to explain it, though?"  
No one answered.  
"Hey, guys?" It was Nico. "Shouldn't be take the arrow? The cops will be all over it if they find it."  
The arrow that had given the monster the sign to attach. Cautiously, I walked over. I planned to step on it and crush it, but when I got there I realized a piece of paper wrapped around it.  
Without a second thought I grabbed the paper, crushed the arrow and walked back to the cab. The others had already gotten in so I slid in and slammed the door.  
"Everybody in now?" the cabbie asked, glancing into the rearview mirror.  
"Yes," Chiron replied.  
"All righty, then."  
After he'd started focusing on the road, I unrolled the piece of paper. In big bold font, in red ink, right in the center of the page was the word Legions. I gasped.  
"What?" Nico asked. Wordlessly, I showed him the paper.

"Legions."

A chill ran up my spine as I realized what had just happened. The Legions are a group of survivors from Kronos's army. After their leader was defeated, they formed a smaller army which called themselves the Legions. They'd been growing in size ever since, but with all the commotion about the mist disappearing (or so we thought) and the media all over anything Greek, we hadn't seen much of them. There has been the occasional raid, or one or two half bloods that they manage to capture, but other than that they haven't been a problem. They hadn't even shown up on our radar. Until now.  
"How much longer until we arrive in Arizona City?" Chiron asked the cab driver.  
"Not long. About thirty minutes, if even that." He replied.  
Satisfied, Chiron sat back and sighed.  
"We will discuss what just happened over dinner," he said to us. And with that final comment, the rest of the ride was silent.  
Sandra has no idea what she's getting herself into, I thought.

We ate dinner at a small diner named Kat's. Original? No way, but Sandra said the place had the best food in Arizona. I couldn't believe that the best food came from a diner that had tables that looked older than Dionysus and waiters older than my grandmother. (Not the godly one.)  
"I heard 'bout the Legions." Sandra stated while watching her drink move as she played with the straw. "That's the first time they've made an appearance in a while. I'm guessing they're here for the girl."  
"That is our thoughts as well." Chiron responded. "They must have heard about her as well and now they too are after the poison."  
"Phonos." Seeing our surprised looks, she explained. "The poisons' name is Phonos."  
"How exactly do you know that?" Thalia asked suspiciously. She watched Sandra closely, as if she was going to pull out a sword and attach us at any moment.  
"The same reason I know that the girl's here, in Arizona. My friend works for the government and knows 'bout me. We haven't been in contact for a while, but the second that girl escaped he called and told me she was last seen headin' for the California Arizona border line. Also informed me that she got away with a sample of Phonos IX, which is the name of the poison the girl is carrying around. "  
"Wait, you know someone in the program? And they haven't turned you in?" asked Nico.  
Sandra blushed slightly. "Let's just say he's more than a friend." She fingered her necklace. On the long silver chain sat a small silver ring with a diamond on it. "Well, was more than a friend. Right now, where we stand, I'm not so sure. But that's not important. What matters is the fact that we have an inside source and we know where the girl is."  
"Right. Now we need to focus on finding her before the Legions or the government."  
"Chiron," Grover interjected in a timid voice. I could tell that whatever he was about to say he obviously was worried about. "That girl on the highway, she had a huge aura. It was as if she was a child of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades all together. I-I've never felt anything like it before. Her aura was overwhelming."  
"Grover, what are you trying to say?" asked a confused and slightly impatient Nico.  
Grover took a shaky breath and looked up at us at the table. "I think we already met our mystery girl."  
Thalia gasped, "And we let her slip away."

**Thanks for reading and thank Parodoxical Shift for betaing for me**

**Please review!! And please constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**OH!! So I totally forgot to do a disclaimer for this story, so her it is now!**

**I do NOT own PJO or the Push plot line…. Nothing in this story is really mine all the characters and plot belongs to their rightful owners!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Start of the Beginning: **

Two days passed in Arizona City without any real problems. After the incident on the interstate, Chiron had mentioned that even if the police officials don't realize the crash was Greek-related, the Program would. So for the past two days, one centaur, a satyr and four half bloods had been living in a three bedroom apartment, with only one bathroom. If you add all that up, it equals Chinese takeout every night, and one very ** off Thalia.  
"Are you sure you're not PMSing?" asked an extremely gutsy Nico. Well, either extremely gutsy or extremely ignorant. You don't talk about female issues with a hunter, especially a temperamental hunter who happens to be the daughter of Zeus and your cousin.  
"Are you sure you're not high?" Thalia spat back at him, venom laced in her voice. Lately, the two of them had really been going at it. Nico with his childish, but clever comments that he said just to ** off Thalia and watch her blow up on him, and Thalia, with her more authoritative and a little more complicated comebacks that are only really effective when she adds her famous death glare. One would think that after four years of having Thalia around, one would get use to her glares, but the famous shut-the-hell-up glares could still send shivers down Nico's spine.  
As if on cue, Thalia took one look at Nico with her electric blue eyes that honestly seemed to have sparks flying out and Nico got the hint to shut up.

Next to me, Grover stifled a laugh. I turned to talk to my best friend. For the past two years after the war, Grover had been constantly busy. Whether it was finding the new half bloods and escorting them to camp, or dealing with the conservation movements the satyrs and wood nymphs want to perform, he never seemed to have any free time to catch up or even just hang out. I don't blame him or anything, of course. Actually, I'm kinda proud about all the work he's doing and what he'd been able to accomplish. After all, he is my best friend. It's just been far too long since we really talked, and last time I'd heard he was thinking of getting serious with Juniper, his tree nymph girlfriend.  
"G-man, how have things been lately?" I asked as I watched him nibble on the Styrofoam box of Sandra's sweet and sour chicken.  
He ran a hand through his curly brown mess some would call hair. His horns had gotten much bigger, so he was forced to grow his hair out. He still wore a hat, now that he's upgraded to a beanie.  
"Good. Well, as good as things can be right now." He sighed. "I haven't seen Juniper in a month, man. I mean, I talk to her through Iris Messages and all, but, it's just not the same."  
I didn't know how to respond to that. I've never been the best with girl problems. Normally, I'm the one who's complaining to Grover.  
"Is she still at camp?"  
"Yeah. I've been trying to find a way and place to move her, but the whole process is risky and, well, she's happy there." I didn't need an empathy link with him to see how beat up he was about this. He's been head over heels for Juniper for years now, and I know firsthand how much it sucks to not be able to see the person who means the most to you.  
"Did you ever pop the big question?"  
At that he looked up at me and laughed. "You're really not all that tactful, are you?"  
A smile spread on my face, "Nope. Never have been, and never will be."  
Grover shook his head. "Nah, I never actually go the chance. But I did tell her that when things were safe again, I'd come back and that would be it. I would marry her and things would be perfect." He sighed. "I just don't see that time coming anytime soon."  
I was about to respond with something really smart, like, "It will" or, "Don't worry so much" when Sandra's intercom rang.

"Sandra Martin," said a very official sounding voice. Everyone froze. "We know you are up there and we know you are housing half bloods. Half bloods who are very powerful and dangerous. You will escort all three half bloods down, and your life may be spared if you work with us willingly."  
"Damn!" whispered Sandra. "You all have to get out of here! They can't get you."  
"What about you?" asked Chiron, anxiety creasing his brow. "How do you plan to escape?"  
Sandra ignored him. "Climb out the fire escape and when you reach the third floor—"  
"Everyone on the couch NOW!" whisper-yelled Nico. At the skeptical looks everyone gave him he rolled his eyes and said, "Just trust me, guys."  
"You have ten seconds to come outside before we come in and restrain you all." The man's voice reverberated through the room.  
"Sandra. Is there any place with water around here, like a lake or a river?" asked Nico.  
"No. Why? How is water going to help us?" she replied, exasperated.  
"Both of you shut it, and Nico, get us out of here!" yelled Thalia.

When the Program officers broke through the door, they got the pleasure of seeing six people crammed onto a four person couch. They raised their tasers, preparing to shoot. The next second, they were looking at an empty living room and those six people were looking at a crowded pier.

_**Hey everyone. Im am terribly sorry about not updating for a very,very long time. School has been crazy and things just calmed down anough to write, edit and post. This chapter is really just a filler, not very good, the next one, I promice you will be out by the end of the month, and trust me, it is worth the wait! So please forgive me for the wait, I know bad me, and please read this chapter and look for the next one. Im really, really excited about chapter 8, its the start of all the action and we really get into the story! **_

_**Please forgive me, keep reading and Review:) **_

_**Thanks**_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Truth in Mexico:**

The pier was full of people. They were crawling all over the place, causing foot traffic to slow to a standstill. Barely anyone even glanced at us. It was midday, so it wasn't that extraordinary. The strange part was that all the people were Mexicans.

"Nico," I said, gaping out at the sea of dark-haired people. I turned to him, aghast. "Where exactly are we?"

"Um… " he said tiredly, stumbling. Shadow traveling still took a lot out of him, especially since he'd just transported a lot of people from an apartment to Zeus-knows-where. The poor boy looked dead on his feet.

"We're in Mexico, aren't we?" Thalia fumed. "You just had to go and transport us to the one place I'm a freaking fugitive!"

I stared at her. "Wait, what?" Grover and I exclaimed at the same time. Well, approximately the same time. It sounded a bit syncopated, seeing as Grover started slightly earlier. "Since when were you a wanted fugitive in Mexico?" I added.

"Well.." Thalia started, her enraged expression sagging slight, but she was cut off by Sandra.

"Guys. What's wrong with Nico?"

_What?_ I turned, trying to locate Nico.

Next to me, Nico was staring into space. His hands were clenched into fists at his side, and his eyes were wide open. He seemed to be running some sort of calculation in his head.

"Nico?" I asked, staring at him.

He didn't respond.

I waved my hand in front of his face, still staring at his slack jawed expression. "You all right?"

The son of Hades shook his head slightly, like a wet dog. "It's…it's…" he stuttered, but before he could finish, he took off running towards the pier.

"Nico! Wait! What are you doing?" Grover yelled after him, breaking into a running limp as well.

"Sandra, stay here with Chiron." Thalia turned back to the puzzled girl and our mentor. "We'll be back soon." She turned to me. "You gonna follow those lunatics?"

I nodded. Thalia took off after Nico, and I followed suit.

"Has he lost his mind?" Thalia wondered as we ran after our younger cousin.

"I don't know. Maybe. I heard that too much time in the Underworld can do that to you."

She quirked an eyebrow at me without breaking her pace.

I rolled my eyes. "It's a joke."

The daughter of Zeus rolled her eyes as well, and turned away from me. "Whatever. Not like that made any sense."

Nico was still tired from shadow traveling, so Thalia and I caught up with him easily. While she grabbed his left arm, I grabbed his right and we both pulled him to a halt in the middle of the pier.

He jerked out of our grasp, and whirled around. "Stop it!" he screamed. His shaggy black hair was wild, windswept, and there was this crazed gleam in his eye. He whirled back around in the general direction he was facing before. "We're gonna lose her!"

"Who?" asked Grover, who was coming up from behind us.

But he ended up answering his own question, because right in front of us was a girl with curly blond hair, ragged old jeans, and a black zip up jacket. It was the same girl from the highway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Crap," I muttered. I glanced at my cousin, who was wearing the same shocked expression on her face. She nodded, and Thalia and I took off, following the girl.

She was _fast_. I'd thought that _fast _meant running away from monsters and the other team during capture the flag, but this girl took _fast _to a whole new level. She saw us, panicked, and then zipped away through the crowd. We tried to follow, knocking people down then yelling apologies over our shoulders. By the time we'd escaped the writhing mass, she was already in some couture clothing shop, leaving behind overturned racks and slippery satin shirts in her wake. Then, we'd have to contend with the chaos of the crowd again as the girl continued maneuvering through it. We'd catch up with her for a short period of time, almost reaching her, and then she's upset a table or chair, and we'd have to slow down to get over it. The girl ran in and out of shops, between buildings, over people, and pushed tables and chairs over to block us. All that really did was slow us down and make Thalia angry.

"When I get my hands on her, I'm gonna punch her so hard, the only thought of running she'll have is…" But Thalia's threat was left unanswered as we finally cornered the girl. She had run right to the end of the pier and was now boxed in by three children of the Big Three and a satyr.

The girl's eyes darted over us desperately, looking for a weak link. She turned away, putting her hands on the pier rail and looked down over the side of the pier as if deciding whether or not it was safe to jump.

"Jumping isn't a good idea," I warned. "The water near the pier is shallow, not deep enough to jump into unless you want a nice big lump on the side of your head."

The girl didn't move. Her hands still clutched the railing, and she still faced away from us. The wind blew gently through her hair, and we just stood there. Thalia took a step forward. "Hey, listen-"

Grover grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Don't," he whispered. He stared at the girl.

"What?" Thalia asked him in disbelief. "We need her to help us, don't we?"

The satyr shook his head slowly. "Wait until Chiron gets here. Something's not right about her, Thalia." He paused for a moment, looked at the frozen figure of the girl. "I know her," he muttered, still staring. "She feels familiar, like I've known her before. Familiar, like a friend. Her emotions.. they're like a jumbled mess of pain, fear and hope. I can't even explain it."

We all stared at the girl, who still wouldn't turn around and face us. After a few minutes had passed with the four of us staring awkwardly at the girl's back, she moved, but not in the way we expected. In one quick moment she had hoisted herself onto the rail of the pier. Her arms held out wide open to the side, ready to jump.

"Stop her!" yelled Nico. All four of us rushed to the girl, grabbing for her ankles, ready to pull her back down off the rail. When we were within reaching distance of the girl, she turned around and kicked Nico square in the face. In a flash, she'd jumped over our heads. Next to me, Nico fell to the ground holding his face. Behind me, the girl took off running.

"No!" I yelled. Thalia had bent down to inspect Nico and was staring daggers into the girls retreating back.

"Annabeth! Stop!" screamed Grover, his voice carrying over the pier.

Two things happened when he yelled this.

One, I openly gaped at him and mentally thought he had lost it.

Two, the girl stopped dead in her tracks.

Nothing happened for a few moments. Nico held his nose, which was bleeding, and tried to get up, Thalia and I gaped at Grover and Grover watched the girl, who was frozen in place. She started to shake, like she was having some sort of seizure.

"Please, Annabeth. Come on, you have to remember!" Grover pleaded.

Slowly, the girl turned around. Her face was blank, unyielding. Her lips were set in a firm white line, and every line of her body screamed of defiance. But what really got to me were her eyes.

They were grey, hardened from pain and toil. They were guarded, hiding any emotion. They still were familiar to me, after a year. I wasn't supposed to see them again.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered. Her voice held bravado, but we could hear the slight tremor underneath it. I _knew_ that voice, just as much as I knew those eyes.

The world stood still then. There wasn't anything moving on it. In fact, as far as I was concerned, there wasn't anything on it besides me and the mystery girl. I wasn't aware of Nico beside me, nodding sagely as if to say, "I told you so." I wasn't aware of Thalia, whose eyes were as large as saucers and whose jaw seemed to be hanging together by a thread. I wasn't aware of Grover, standing there, a smile of relief stretching across his face. I wasn't aware of Chiron and Sandra still standing where Thalia had told them to stay. I wasn't aware of the bustle of the Mexican crowd as life continued in some other, detached world. I wasn't aware of the gazes that slid just slightly off our group as they passed us. I wasn't even aware of my heartbeat. The only thing I was aware of was my supposedly dead girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

**Hey thanks for reading! I will hopefully post again soon. And also please remember that I warned you all about bad spelling and Grammar, pluse I have a beta.. so if my spelling and grammar are to bad for you to keep reading this then I am sorry. But please do keep reading. It should start getting good soon.... or maybe you already think it is good.. which would rock!**

**Review please! They all help:)**


End file.
